Date A Live Shido x Reader
by xLostMemories
Summary: There's a big space quake and Shido asks you on a date. Find out what happens in the story when kurumi also makes shows up. not the best summary but yeah. this is also my first story so please enjoy and leave reviews like advice so i can improve thank you :)


"L-lets go on a d-date then!" Shido stuttered. You looked at shido with a confused look on your face. "What is a date exactly? I heard its about two people going out." You said. As a spirit you had little knowledge of Earth and didn't know much about its people at all. Shido looked around for a moment at the destroyed buildings caused by you. "Uh well you see..you guessed right...it's when two people decide to go out." Shido thought for a moment hoping everyone was alright still he knew his little sister Kotori was gonna take care of everything for a awhile so Shido could get his chance at you. "Tch fine i'll go, but should i change my outfit like yours? I heard people wore different clothes here instead of a astral dress." You glared at Shido sighing. "Oh right change your clothes...you don't wanna attract too much attention with your astral dress." Shido nodded.

-Airship of Kotori's team-

"Hopefully Onii-Chan can handle this one. Is Tohka and the others alright?" Kotori asked. "They should be fine for now. Tohka and Yoshino fell asleep, Kaguya and Yuzuru are waiting for me and Natsumi and Miku are watching t.v." Reine said sounding lazy as usual. Kotori sighed putting a lollipop in her mouth. "This spacequake was a strong one yet...so far..."

-On date-

"What is this place?" You asked looking around. "it's a mall." Shido turned to you. "What's a mall?" "A place where people come shopping." "Shopping?" "Ah yeah you know where you buy stuff." You then walked farther into the store with Shido next to you. Shido then turned to a store and saw Kotori. "W-whats she's doing here!?" As you turned around you looked at the store. "Hey Shido can we go in there!" "H-huh right now?" Shido asked quickly. "It looks so cool!" You walked in smiling. Kotori then smirked. "Ah welcome to Happy everyday's store!" Kotori then tried to act all cutesy and cheerful for this moment. Shido walked to you guys and glared. "Excuse me miss can we talk?" "Are you looking for a gift for your lovely girlfriend here?" Kotori said. "U-um no...she's not my girlfriend." Shido explained "Then i'm afraid i cannot help you." Kotori then nodded. You looked confused then looked at Shido. "Whats a girlfriend?" Shido then tried to think of a good explanation, but thats when Kotori started talking. "You see miss when two people love each other very much and have a special bonding they go out, kiss each other,hug,talk." "Damn it." Shido thought. "OOH IS IT LIKE A DATE?" You shouted. Everyone turned to you. Kotori then looked around and told everyone to go back shopping. "You can think of it in a way close to a date."

-At park-

"Today was so fun!" You smiled at Shido. "Yeah sure it was." Shido smiled a bit. You then finished your ice cream cone Shido brought for you. "Uh...thats right we need a name for you!" Shido bursted out trying to start sealing her powers. "A name for me?" You asked. "Yeah a name. Everyone has a name." "Oh lets see ooh i like the n-" Before you could finish something attacked you. Shido then looked surprised and scared. "I finally found you." Kurumi smirked. Shido then remembered that voice. "K-kurumi w-what a-are you d-doing?" "What does it look like Shido? I decided to borrow her powers just for awhile." You got up quietly. "S-shido don't worry im alright." Kurumi smirked then called her angel. "i'm afraid both of you wont be able to survive." "Like i would let that happen." A voice said. Everyone then turned and saw Kaguya,Yuzuru,Yoshino and Natsumi with Miku. "Shido we'll take care of Kurumi, keep the spirit safe though." Miku said. Shido did as what he was told and took you down farther into the park. He thought for a moment then nodded to himself hopping Kurumi would be gone.

-Night time-

As soon as everything was done Shido carried you over to a bench. You looked around and sat up rubbing your tired eyes. "Thank goodness you're alright." Shido told you. "Thank you for everything." You nodded. Shido then smiled. "it was nothing rea-" Before Shido could finish his sentence you kissed him which to your surprise it removed your astral dress. You blushed and so did Shido. "Can you still give me a name?" You asked looking up. "S-sure." Shido replied. "Hey Shido i want you to give me happiness can you?" Thats when it hit Shido with a good name. "What about Miyuki?" He asked. "Miyuki?" "Uh yeah it lets me know i want you to find happiness someday." You smiled and nodded. "I like the name, but i found part of my happiness too already." You looked at Shido and hugged him. "I love you." Shido smiled and blushed. "Yeah I do too." He said softly. Finally you two went home


End file.
